In The Hands of Death
by Que3nOfCamelot
Summary: A village in Camelot has been attacked, leaving few survivors. Arthur and his knights ride out to find out what the attackers are planning next. But it all goes wrong and Merlin ends up badly injured. Can they save him before he is taken by the hands of death?Major Merlin!whump and a very guilty Arthur. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1 A Poor Man's Tale

A/N: Hey everyone! This story popped into my head last night and I spent ages writing a few chapters of it before my brain was satisfied and finally let me get some sleep.

PLEASE READ: So in most chapters there will be a little note form"Death". Basically, Death is personified and is kind of like a person, they help the dead get to their afterlife. The first bit of this chapter is a really short bit about Death. I will make all of Death's parts in bold, but the main story isn't written in Death's point of view. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: i don't own Merlin!

 **Chapter 1**

 **In this age, I had quite a task on my hands. So many deadly illnesses were spread, killing whole villages at a time. And then there were the wars enemy kingdoms would have, and there would be more for me to take than there were left. But I still take them on. I take people to the afterlife, different people call it different things from place to place; heaven, paradise, Avalon. I take them and everyone's is unique. People usually shared it with loved ones and family, whereas others would be completely alone.**

 **It wasn't often that I had to follow people, if there weren't any wars or diseases that killed a person, I would usually just wait until they died of old age. But there were some who would pull away from me at the last minute. There were these two in particular, from Camelot in Albion. One king and his manservant had escaped me numerous times. The two were like peas in a pod, and although their status' meant they had grown up very differently, on the inside they were as one. The best of friends.**

 **In truth, I am glad they were still living in Camelot together, as it would destroy the other if one of them died. But there was once, one time of the many where I went to visit them where I had to take one. I had him in my hands and I was leading him to the afterlife. I had to take the sorcerer away from his king. I had to take Merlin…**

* * *

"Hurry up, Merlin!" Arthur called down the corridor to his manservant.

Merlin was walking some way behind the young king. He sighed and pondered for the millionth time why he had to be present whenever someone asked for an audience with the king. He was only a servant after all. But he carried on regardless, and soon they were in front of the doors leading to the throne room, which the guards promptly opened.

Everyone turned and bowed their heads towards their king as he strode towards his throne, followed by his manservant. On arrival, Arthur turned to the knights and nobles stood in the room and Merlin took his place standing behind and to the left of his master, hands held behind his back.

Merlin scanned the room, he could see the Round Table knights standing in front of their fellows, looking somewhat bored. But soon enough, the doors opened once again and a middle-aged man walked in, followed by two guards.

The man was dressed poorly in undyed and too large clothes, which looked dirty and worn. He was quite a well-built man and Merlin presumed it must be from farm work.

"Your Highness," he said in a deep tone, bowing deeply and then straightened up. Arthur nodded at him, indicating for him to talk. "I am from the village of Maedore, only two nights ago, our village was attacked. Many died and few escaped."

"i'm sorry to hear that. Maedore is in the northern border, isn't it?" Arthur asked and the man nodded. "Where are the others that escaped?"

"They have gone to other villages, to seek refuge. My family and I came here to warn you of the attack, Sire"

"And, who was it that attacked you?"

"Well…" the man frowned, "they wore no crest, but fought in armour. They sneaked into the village at night and set the houses alight. They killed everyone they came across and there were at least twenty of them, Sire."

The king took a moment to think. "What is your name?"

"Euan, my Lord."

"Thank you, Euan. Guards," Arthur called, and the two behind Euan stepped forward, "Find Euan and his family somewhere to stay in the city."

"Yes Sire!" they lead Euan away after he had given Arthur a grateful bow.

"Sir Leon, round up our best knights, we ride for Maedore at dawn."

"Yes Sire." Leon bowed and left the chambers.

"Council dismissed." Arthur called and instantly loud chatter erupted from the crowds. The king made his way out of the throne room and called Merlin to follow him.

With another sigh, the Merlin made his way to follow his king.

* * *

 **Indeed, I had to take many from the poor town of Maedore, the poor souls had been attacked so suddenly and viciously. But they weren't the only ones who suffered at the hands of those brutes.**


	2. Chapter 2 Ghost Town

A/N: so, another chapter for you. I found it really hard to write this chapter, i just had a writer's breakdown and couldn't think at all, also it is too short (i know) but the others will be longer. But i really wanted to get this chapter up so i could move on to the start of the whump next chapter, and maybe some more from "Death".Thank you for following and favouriting! Please review because it would really help me (even if it is just pointing out bad grammar!) Enjoy!

 **Chapter 2**

It was about an hour before sunrise and none of the castle's staff were up yet. Apart from Merlin that is, who was dazedly making his way towards the king's chambers. He yawned widely as he approached the wooden door, which he opened with his shoulder, trying not to spill Arthur's breakfast that was on a tray clutched tightly in his hands.

Depositing the tray on the table, Merlin made his way to open the curtains, which made no difference to the light of the room as the sun hadn't risen yet and the world outside was coloured a dark blue. Instead, Merlin called to the sleeping lump on the bed, "Wake up, Arthur!"

There was nothing but a grumble in response. Gwen was visiting a nobleman somewhere, so he didn't have to worry about accidentally rousing the Queen at such an ungodly hour. So, Merlin continued his morning chores excessively loudly in an attempt to wake the sleepy king. He lit candles and laid out Arthur's clothes and chainmail.

By this time the king was beginning to wake up properly and began dressing himself in said garments. It was unusually quiet as Arthur ate his breakfast, at the same time as viewing a map of Maedore and the surrounding land. But soon enough, the silence was broken by the raven-haired man.

"Why is it that we are going to Maedore?" asked Merlin.

"Because, Merlin," Arthur rolled his eyes, "it has been destroyed and we need to find out where the attackers are and what their planning next."

"I know _that_ ," it was Merlin's turn to roll his eyes, "what I don't know is why _you_ are going. And why you are only taking four knights. Isn't it a bit dangerous?"

"Well… I am king and Maedore is I my kingdom, it is my duty to protect the village and its occupants, which I have already failed at. The least I can do is stop the attackers doing it again." the king replied, looking a little ashamed of himself.

"Ok, I understand. But why only take a few knights, these people could be dangerous."

"Because we aren't going to engage in combat. We are simply going to assess the damage, pay respect to the fallen, and try and track down whoever it was who did it." Arthur let out an audible sigh before continuing, "even if we do run into them, there are only around twenty of them, I'm deliberately taking my best knights Merlin, we will all be perfectly fine."

Merlin didn't respond. The warlock had a bad feeling about this trip.

* * *

It was a bright and sunny morning, but it was bitterly cold. Frost made the ground hard and the air crisp. A thin fog was settled over the forest, only disturbed when a group of men on horses rode through it.

The king of Camelot lead Sirs Leon, Gwaine, Percival and Elyan through the forest, his manservant following lazily behind.

Merlin was miserable. He was exhausted after a late night and early morning, he had already had almost two hours of Gwaine's mindless chatter and his bad feeling had done nothing but grow since they left the castle.

However, the group could finally see the village of Maedore through the trees and were eager to reach their destination.

They halted upon reaching the treeline, looking down a small incline upon what must have once been the peaceful village of Maedore. The scene before them was an absolute mess. Whole houses had been burnt down, leaving only about half of them still standing. Waggons and barrels had been tipped over in the roads and farm animals roamed loose.

"Spread out, look for any survivors." instructed Arthur.

The knights rode down the slope and dismounted before splitting off to search the ruined village.

"Merlin, with me." The two followed their fellows.

Merlin's bad feeling increased tenfold. He could feel dread and worry clawing at his insides. He and Arthur headed towards the centre of the village, straw that was strewn on the ground crunched under their feet.

The pair made their way to a burned building. The roof was half caved in but the walls were still standing. Upon looking into the house, Merlin's heart began pounding hard. The bodies of a man and a small girl were protruding from under the collapsed roof. Their bodies had been burnt almost beyond recognition; there was no point checking if they were dead.

They found many familiar scenarios all around the village, houses fallen down from fire damage and bodies lying all around. Soon they all gathered in the centre of the dilapidated village, all looking pale and haunted.

"Alright," Arthur began, regally, "it's clear there are no survivors here. We will begin searching for their murderers, did anyone see any tracks?"

"To the east, there were prints leading to the forest," Percival informed them.

"That's where we will start then-" he was cut off by shouting from the top of the small hill they had been stood on before. All their heads turned and they saw a group of angry looking men (indeed around twenty), all running down the slope towards them.

"Sire, do we run?" called Leon.

"We fight!" Arthur shouted, pushing Merlin behind him.


	3. Chapter 3 Taken By Surprise

A/N: Thank you for following, favouriting and reviewing! I know i don't really have an upload schedule, but just expect an upload at least once a week, but probably twice. I have a severe case of writer's block at the minute though, so this chapter may change over the course of this week. if anyone has any ideas about how to improve it, or how you want this story to end please let me know. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: still don't own Merlin!

 **Chapter 3**

The shouting got louder and the men were soon upon them, swinging their swords violently. The bandits had the element of surprise on their side, but the knights were obviously better swordsmen, especially with the help of Merlin of course. Said servant was doing his best to dodge stray swords whilst protecting all the knights from injury.

The knights were ruthless, expressing their anger at what the men had done to the helpless villagers. In these circumstances, Merlin's main priority was to keep Arthur and the knights safe. The knights called it luck that they escaped from so many fights unharmed, but Merlin called it magic. The manservant was causing the bandits to fall over, or lose grip of their swords all over the clearing.

In fact, he was concentrating so hard on protecting the others he didn't notice the bandit sneaking up behind him until a twig snapped. Merlin whirled round, hand outstretched, ready to blast the bandit into a tree. But he wasn't fast enough.

He felt the blade being pushed through his abdomen, breaking through the skin on his back. It was when the blade was withdrawn that he felt the pain. He was in agony; all sound had stopped and he couldn't focus his eyes. He felt as though time had stopped. His mind couldn't grasp a single thought.

Suddenly, all his senses came back and he could hear people shouting, clanging swords, and thudding feet, the loud noises seemed to crash into him. He saw that the bandit was still in front of him and Merlin realised that only a few seconds had passed since he had been stabbed through the middle, even though it felt like much longer. Then, the bandit was being sliced through, and Merlin recognised the blade was Excalibur. The man fell to the floor and Merlin felt someone put an arm round his upper back.

Then he was on the floor, not remembering how he got there. There was someone's face above his, but his vision was fogged with pain. Then there were more blurry faces and strange noises. He blinked and shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Arthur…" he spoke quietly.

"Don't talk, Merlin. Just stay still while we treat your wound." Merlin didn't complain. He could feel strong arms holding him, but he was so disorientated he didn't know which way he was facing.

The wound was stinging and throbbing at the same time, and Merlin wanted nothing more than to block it out. He closed his eyes. Whether he was passing out or dying, he didn't know, all he knew was that whatever was happening would be better than staying awake in this amount of pain.

* * *

Arthur took down three men at once, swinging Excalibur with strength and precision. He could tell from the start that while the bandits were greater in number, the knights of Camelot possessed more skill.

He could see his most loyal knights fighting around him, and he tried to spot his manservant amongst them. The king saw the raven-haired man near the edge of the ring of dilapidated houses they were fighting in. Then he saw a bandit right behind him. Merlin whirled round and Arthur saw the man's sword being plunged into his servant's abdomen.

* * *

The others gathered round the fallen servant once they had finished with the last of the attackers, each wearing similar worried expressions. Arthur was cradling Merlin in his arm's, who was gasping quietly, his hand pressed against the bleeding wound. The king was talking quietly to Merlin in a comforting tone.

"Don't talk, Merlin. Just stay still while we treat your wound." Instructed Arthur, his voice shaking. Merlin gasped once more before passing out. The king moved the hand away from his side to inspect the damage.

"Leon, fetch the medical kit."

Arthur felt like he was in a trance. Everything felt wrong, as though it wasn't real. He wished it wasn't. It wasn't right to be holding his usually cheerful and talkative manservant in his arms, unconscious, his torso covered in blood and his shirt was soaked scarlet.

Once the knight returned from where they had tied their horses with the medical kit in hand, they set to work. Arthur and Gwaine held Merlin in a sitting position while Elyan tied bandages round him, covering both the puncture wound and the exit wound.

They were silent for the whole time, until Percival and Leon appeared between the deserted houses with all their horses in tow.

"How is he?" Percival asked.

"He has lost a lot of blood and he is breathing with difficulty." Elyan responded solemnly.

"But will he be ok?" the hope was audible in Gwaine's voice.

Elyan sighed, "I… I don't know."

"Let's get him to Gaius then, he will be able to save him won't he." Leon said, not even convincing himself.

* * *

 **I took those bandits to serve some time in the underworld as punishment for killing those innocent people. The knights are very fortunate that Merlin was there to protect them with his magic. Unfortunately, that kind-hearted man didn't have long left until I had to take him on.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Death of a Warlock

**A/N:** Another chapter, yay! Ugh, this is not how i wanted this to go but it happened anyway. I wasn't sure when to kill Merlin because of the funny way that I ended the last chapter. People did point out that Merlin should have died there and then because  he had literally just been impaled with a sword,  but that wasn't what i wanted. So if the Merlin writers can unrealistically prolong Arthur's death at the end of series 5, the I can let Merlin last a few hours extra can't I!

I hope you enjoy the chapter! Thank you for reviewing and following, iy is always much appreciated!

 **Chapter 3**

Arthur's heart pounded hard against his chest as he spurred his horse on wards, racing past the trees with the wind blowing through his hair. The king had an arm wrapped around Merlin's chest to ensure that the unconscious man wouldn't fall from in front of Arthur on the saddle. The warlock's head was resting on the blonde's broad shoulder, bouncing slightly in time with the horse's gallops. Arthur rested his cheek against his servant's raven mop to dull the movement.

The king was riding alone, having sent Sirs Leon and Gwaine to Camelot ahead of them to inform Gaius of his ward's condition, and Sirs Percival and Elyan were instructed to scout the area around Maedore to see if there were any bandits left.

Slowly, Merlin began to regain consciousness, which he had been slipping in and out of for the whole journey. He groaned as the grave wound he had sustained made its presence known to him.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked, the worry clear in his voice.

"Umm…" the servant hummed.

The king took a deep breath, "I'm so sorry that this happened. It is my fault, I shouldn't have brought you with me, or…I should have brought more knights."

"'s not your fault… Arth'" Merlin slurred, looking up at the king. Arthur gazed sadly into his servant- _best friend's_ \- cobalt eyes and a great weight slipped into his stomach. He remembered everything they had been through together, and that in all those long years they had been friends, he had never fully appreciated how beautiful Merlin's eyes were.

Letting a tear slip down his face he looked away and continued, "I want you to know… all those times I called you a coward… I never really meant it… you are the bravest man I have ever met. You are the brother I never had, and the dearest friend I could wish for. Thank you…" Arthur was sobbing now, tears cascading down his face as his body shook with the force of his emotions. He hugged Merlin tighter into his chest with one arm, while still subconsciously steering the horse. He hadn't wanted it to sound like a goodbye, but Arthur knew that he probably wasn't going to get the chance to say any of these things later on. Merlin might not last that long.

He released his grip somewhat on the servant, and wasn't surprised to find his eyes closed. Too scared to check if his friend was still alive, Arthur urged the horse on even faster, tears still rolling freely down his cheeks.

* * *

Hooves clattered loudly on the cobbled floor of the courtyard as King Arthur rode in, supporting his limp manservant. Said servant was covered in scarlet blood and was slumped against his master's chest. Heads turned as the duo approached the stairs leading to the castle, and Arthur heard gasps and cries form all around.

He dismounted, gently lowering Merlin into his arms. Looking up at the top of the steps, Arthur saw Gwen, Gaius, Gwaine and Leon making their way towards him.

Arthur's eyes were red and puffy, his arms shook as he began to walk towards them.

Soon there were people fussing all around him, trying to take Merlin from him, people were talking to him, someone was crying… But Arthur just stared down at his best friend, his head lolling and arm swinging as the king marched up the steps.

Before he knew it, he was looking at the same person, but they were lying on Gaius's patient bed. The Physician was examining and cleaning the gaping wound in his ward's abdomen, but Arthur was only looking at the slow, shallow and uneven rise and fall of Merlin's chest.

Arthur's arms were wrapped around his wife who was sobbing quietly. Leon was watching on from the head of the bed, knuckles white as he gripped the headboard, as though it was the only thing keeping him standing. Gwaine had one of the raven-haired man's hands clutched tightly in his own, silent tears tracing pathways into his unruly beard.

Suddenly, Merlin let out a long shaky breath, and everyone present held their own as they waited for the man to inhale again. They all stared at the young warlock, and waited. Soon, it was clear he wasn't going to.

Time stopped.

 _Arthur was swinging a mace at a gangly peasant-boy, laughing at him along with is "friends" as he stumbled back from the prince._

 _He was being pulled out of the path of a dagger by that very same lanky-armed idiot._

 _He was carrying Merlin over his shoulder after the fool drank poison intended for Arthur._

 _He was sitting in his chambers getting told not to be a prat by Merlin._

 _He was defending Merlin after he had been accused of sorcery._

 _He was riding out to face a dragon with Merlin._

 _He was fighting an immortal army, knowing Merlin was somewhere else in the castle, doing the same but without any armour or experience with a sword._

 _He was being pushed back as Merlin rushed forward to sacrifice himself to the Dorocha._

 _He was carrying an injured Merlin after he was injured in the valley of the fallen kings._

 _He was watching Merlin get stabbed through the gut._

…He was cradling Gwen in his arms, hot tears racing from his eyes. Merlin was dead.


	5. Chapter 5 To Be Immortal

A/N: Whoa *mopping forehead* that was a... well i'm not really sure. This... is a... chapter... I guess... I tried, I really did but this chapter wouldn't go right! It is where Death and Merlin meet, which I know a lot of you were looking forward to, and I apologise in advance for how badly written it is. Life has been really busy and just hard atm and I am definitely not pleased with this chapter, but I wanted to put something up.

Please enjoy and reviews are more than welcome. Any ideas on how I can improve this chapter and develop the story would help me out so much!

Thank you for reading!

 **Chapter 5**

He was lying flat on his back, his head turned to the side slightly. The silence was dense and seemed to press down on him like a weight.

He shifted slightly to the left to get more comfortable, and let out a cry of shock as he simply plummeted to the ground. The impact didn't hurt, in fact it felt like falling onto a stack of pillows. _But what did I fall off?_ He thought to himself.

Cautiously, Merlin tried opening his eyes and found, to his relief, that he was lying on the floor of Gaius' chambers. Suddenly, he could hear mutterings and peculiar sounds. Turning his head, Merlin saw a group of people huddled around Gaius' patient bed.

Getting to his feet, Merlin made his way over to get a better look. Now, he could see the faces of the people around the cot.

"Arthur…Leon… what are you all doing?" He asked, confused.

None of the five people in the room replied, or even acknowledged that Merlin was there.

Looking at the faces of his friends faces again, a weight seemed to slip into Merlin's stomach as he realised something must be really wrong. Arthur had tears in his eyes and was holding Gwen tightly in his arms, who was sobbing into his chest. Leon was standing at the head of the bed, face pale and his hands were shaking slightly at his sides. Gwaine was sitting on a stool next to the bed, openly crying. And Gaius was staring shocked down at the figure on the bed.

Swallowing thickly, Merlin slowly followed Gaius' gaze down to the bed. His stomach felt like it did a back flip and a loud ringing sounded within his head as he saw… _himself_ lying still and lifeless in the patient bed.

"I'll bet that was a shock," a deep voice broke through Merlin's thoughts and made him jump spectacularly.

Merlin felt strong yet gentle arms grasp his shoulders to keep him from turning to see who had spoken. The warlock let out a destressed sound.

"Shh… slow down young man. Now you may turn around, but give me your hand first," The deep voice commanded, but in a soft and comforting manner.

This didn't stop Merlin form panicking. He woke up to find his friends mourning his recent death and a stranger decides to sneak up on him. "Why? I don't even know who you are…" He replied, his voice shaking. He looked around to see if his friends could see or hear any of what was going on, but he still only saw the solemn faces staring shocked down at his dead body.

"Correct, you do not know who I am, but I know all about you," for some reason, this didn't reassure the warlock. "now, I am asking you to trust me. I will not harm you – I _cannot_ harm you."

Merlin took a deep breath, he had a lot to take in as it was. Slowly, Merlin turned around.

Standing in front of him was a tall, kind faced man. He had dark grey hair and a matching beard and his shoulders were broad yet hunched slightly, with long robes of pure black hanging from them. A large smile was plastered on his face and his dark eyes sparkled magically. If he had been asked to guess the age of this man, Merlin wouldn't have been able to say. His face looked as though it belonged to a middle-aged man, but his grey hair told him otherwise.

"Who are you?" the warlock asked tentatively.

"I am Death," he replied calmly.

"I'm sorry..."

"I am Death. Or, at least, that is what people call me. It is my job to take the people who have died."

"Take them where?" asked Merlin, suspiciously.

"On…" Death replied, still smiling. He chuckled slightly at Merlin's face of confusion. Death sighed and moved closer to the cot where Merlin's body was, with his friends still just looking (other than Gwaine who had stood up and was pacing round the room, still sobbing and muttering).

"Shall we go somewhere more private?" Death asked in a kind voice. Before Merlin could say anything, Death waved his hand mysteriously in front of them. The physician's chambers seemed to just… melt away. The two found themselves sitting between the turrets of the North Tower overlooking the whole kingdom. The afternoon sun shining brightly.

Merlin was still thoroughly confused by the whole situation and found himself saying, "So…I'm dead." before he could stop himself.

Death's eyes swept across the view in front of them and pondered for a few moments. "You see… I'm not entirely sure about that."

"What?" Confused and shocked, Merlin studied the man's face to find an answer.

After a while, Death replied, "No one has ever told you the meaning of the name Emrys have they?"

The young warlock shook his head slightly, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Emrys means immortal." After a long minute, Death turned to Merlin, waiting for him to say something.

"But… if I'm _immortal_ , how can I be dead? How come I'm here now?" Merlin sounded almost hopeful.

In truth, he was hopeful. He hadn't really processed until now. Sitting on top of the north tower, overlooking the majestic city, which was tinted golden by the afternoon sun. Merlin was only just _feeling_ the realisation that he was dead. _But I'm immortal._ He thought to himself.

"Well, physically you are dead. That body in dear Gaius' chambers is yours and it is definitely not still alive." He chuckled slightly but Merlin ignored it.

"So, what am I now?" he gestured at himself.

"You are simply a spirit within a sort of… reflection of your true body." Death thought for a few minutes, "You know, I was dreading this day. You and Arthur are one in the same. I have come close to taking both you and the king in the past, but you always pull away at the last second. Whether it is you curing Arthur with your magic, or Arthur risking life and limb to save you. I have been following you two for years now…You are not truly dead Merlin, so I cannot take you on…."

"But…" Merlin was flattered by Death's words, but still remained thoroughly confused, "where do you take people? I know you said 'on' but what is that supposed to mean?"

"Why, to the Afterlife, Merlin. Each person's Afterlife is different. Think of your favourite place, where there is no war and no famine and no pain. You'll be with your love, your friends your family, anyone you want. That is where I take people."

"Why can't I go there…?" Merlin's voice was quiet and Death detected a hint of longing in his voice.

"Like I said, young man. You are not truly dead, you must go back to your king- your friend."

"Will I ever go there?" he asked hopefully. The thought of outliving everyone he knew and remaining in his humble life forever was saddening. He didn't want to go back. He wanted to be dead. He wanted to see those he had lost again, to hear their voices, feel their touch.

"I cannot say, young warlock, for I do not know."

Sighing, Merlin pushed away the wistful thoughts of his Afterlife, with Lancelot, his father and Freya. He looked out over the city, watching people as small as ants go through their daily lives.

"I don't want to go back. Life is… so hard, so lonely. No one understands me. No one cares." Merlin was watching as he childishly swung his legs back and forth over the wall. He wasn't sure where these melancholy feelings had come from. Maybe it was the thoughts of a blissful Afterlife. All he knew was he was tired of living a lie, hiding who he was. It was lonely…

"Oh, I'm not going to let you go just yet." Death smiled merrily. "May I suggest we head back into the castle, I think there are somethings you should see."


	6. Chapter 6 The Mighty King

**Chapter 6**

It had been three hours since Merlin's heart had stopped. His body had been moved to the rooms below the castle that were used as a morgue until they held a proper funeral in a few days. Merlin was to be given a Knights funeral and be honoured like a noble. All the council members and knights agreed with these arrangements as many of them had become good friends with the dark-haired servant, and were grief stricken when news had reached hem of the man's sudden death.

Arthur had not left the physician's chambers at all. Percival and Elyan had returned, having found no evidence of any more bandits, both had been horrified by the news. The king had no idea where any of the Round Table were right now, as they all must have left the chambers at some point, as Arthur was currently alone with Guinevere, sitting on a rickety wooden bench. They had both run out of tears to shed a while ago. Gaius had left to send word to Hunith of her son's death. The blue-eyed royal felt the familiar feeling of guilt overwhelm him. He didn't want to imagine Hunith's reaction when she received Gaius' letter. She would be heart broken. And it was all Arthur's fault.

 _I made him come with us._ The king thought. _The battle field is no place for a servant. I should have done better to protect him. It is my fault that my best friend- my brother- has died._

The door opened and Gaius walked in, shutting it behind him. The old man seemed to take a moment to collect himself before heading further into the room.

"Sire," he says, his voice quiet. Arthur continued to stare at his hands, one was clutching Gwen's and the other was fiddling with a red neckerchief. "I… there is something I need to tell you. Something very important. About Merlin."

Arthur looked up and the physician was taken aback by the sadness in the young king's eyes. Gaius settled himself on the bench opposite the mourning couple. He knew this was going to be a long story.

"For many years, there have been prophecies about a time after long years of unrest throughout Albion. For years, those with magic have been persecuted and it has caused many wars where friend has murdered friend and brother has slaughtered brother. These prophets spoke of a Golden Age after this time, where there is peace throughout the Five Kingdoms and those with magic could be free. This age would be brought about by the Once and Future King, the mightiest and fairest king that the other rules looked up to and obeyed, not through fear, but through respect.

"And this mighty king would be protected and helped by a sorcerer named Emrys. This warlock would be born with extreme powers and would be known as the greatest sorcerer to walk the earth. The prophets said he would befriend a selfish prince and guide him to become the Once and Future King, that they shall bring the Golden age into being together and the king would rule with Emrys at his side.

"And that time has come… you, Arthur are the Once and Future King and _Merlin_ is-was- Emrys. A sorcerer so powerful he defeated Nimueh at the age of nineteen. He was the son of Balinor the Dragonlord and inherited the gifts after his father died. He stood by his king, helping and protecting him. It has been his destiny to protect you ever since he was a babe. Merlin was Emrys."

It took a long while for all of this information to settle in. Arthur had always suspected that there was something Merlin wasn't telling him. How the servant sometimes just disappear for a few days or how everything seemed to go smoothly when the young man was around. The knights said Merlin was their lucky charm. When Merlin had cried after Balinor's death he had suspected that their relationship was deeper than they were letting on.

Arthur found it surprisingly easy to believe what Gaius was saying. Now he had told him this, it all made sense. Well, not all of it.

"But it isn't the 'Golden Age' so Merlin cannot be dead. He hasn't fulfilled his destiny, I'm not a 'mighty king'. So why is he dead?!" Arthur slammed his hand on the table, making Gwen jump.

"Maybe… I don't know sire. The prophets have never foretold this." Gaius said sounding defeated.

"Arthur," Gwen interjected before Arthur could say anything, "you are a great king and… and I know this is going to be hard for you but you have to accept that Merlin is…" her voice broke and a sob escaped her lips, "...dead."

"No, I cannot rule a kingdom without him." Arthur stood quickly and left the room.

"Arthur!" Gwen shouted after him, but it was too late to stop him.

* * *

 **"He…he wasn't angry about my magic. He didn't even care that I was a sorcerer." Merlin was astounded as he watched Arthur, Gwen and Gaius continued their conversation, too shocked to listen to what they were saying.**

 **"No, because he cares about you. All he wants is his best friend. Big ears and magic and all." Chuckled Death.**

 **Merlin had always thought Arthur would shout and get mad at him when he found out, but Arthur barely batted an eyelash.**

 **His thoughts were interrupted with shouting and Arthur storming out of the room in a rage of emotion.**

 **"I think we should go after you're king," Death said.**


	7. Chapter 7 Going Home

A/N This is way too short i know but i wanted to have the next chapter to be Merlin finally going back to Arthur. But i think this is some nice mushy emotional stuff for you guys. Also I'm literally writing the next chapter as soon as this is posted, so it should be up tonight. Thanks for the reviews, enjoy the chapter.

 **Chapter 7**

Arthur's mind was whirling and swirling, trying to take in everything he had just found out about his best friend. A sorcerer. With a destiny so great. So why was he dead?

The king found himself hurrying down the steps to the morgue, having let his legs take him wherever they wanted. He realised that previously, whenever he felt like he did now; emotional, sacred and grief stricken, he had always had Merlin to help him through. The bumbling idiot was always there for the king whenever he needed him. So, naturally, that's where Arthur was going now; to Merlin's side.

He felt the cold as soon as he got to the wooden door of the morgue. Arthur thought for a second about turning around and heading back to his wife. _No_ , he thought, _I need to make sure… I need to say goodbye._ And so, the blonde-haired man turned the rusty door knob and pushed open the door.

The room was never locked or guarded. It was even colder in the room than it was outside of it. The smell of dust, damp and decay hung in the air so each breathe was thick with it. Around the room was many stone tables, each with a white folded on top of it. All apart from one, in the centre of the room, where the sheet was laid carefully over the top of a body. Merlin's body.

The morgue was only ever used when a lord or knight died, to store their body until the burial. The cold air help to keep the bodies fresh. So, it was empty most of the time.

Slowly approaching the table where Merlin lay, Arthur's heart was beating so loudly he was sure it was echoing around the room. He could make out the shape of Merlin's body under the cloth in the dim torchlight that was pooling in through the open door.

Arthur stopped in front of the table and hesitated for a moment _. I have to make sure._

He pulled back the sheet and let it fall to the floor as he looked down upon the unnaturally still body of his best friend. Merlin's eyes were closed, his lips slightly parted as though breaths were still coming from them. But the man's chest was still, no heartbeat and no expanding lungs. The warlock was dressed in the clothes he died in; his thin brown jacket, trousers, boots and his blue tunic, which was drenched in blood. The wound itself wasn't visible under the layer of bandages that Gaius had wrapped around him, in an attempt to treat the wound that killed the young man.

A tear splashed onto the dead man's chest, having fallen from Arthur's eyes. The king sobbed over the body of his best friend.

* * *

 **Merlin and Death hurried along corridors and down stairs after the king. Soon, Merlin knew where Arthur was headed and promptly stopped in his tracks.**

 **Death turned around to face him. "Merlin, what are you doing?"**

 **Merlin swallowed thickly, "He's going to the morgue…"**

 **"And?" prompted Death.**

 **"This is it, isn't it? I have to go back now, don't I?"**

 **"Think of it as… going home." Death smiled at Merlin before continuing after Arthur.**

 **They reached the bottom of the stair case to find the door already open. The pair approached the king, who had taken the white sheet off Merlin's body and had tears rolling down his face. Merlin couldn't help but feel guilty for putting his friend through so much emotional trauma.**

 **"This is where I leave you, young warlock." Said Death.**

 **Surprised, Merlin looked at him puzzled, "But I don't know how to get back."**

 **"Use your initiative. You are the greatest sorcerer to ever walk the earth, I'm sure you'll think of something."**

 **Death turned to leave, and Merlin called after him, "Thank you."**

 **Death smiled his cheery smile and said "It has been a pleasure and an honour, Merlin. I'm hope to meet you again." And with that he vanished.**

 **"Me too." Merlin whispered.**


	8. Chapter 8 Reunited

**Chapter 8**

Merlin stood for a few seconds after Death's departure, listening to the sobs coming from Arthur.

 _Ok let's do this_ , he thought.

Merlin watched Arthur crying, running his hand through his raven hair. He forced himself to concentrate, to do it for Arthur.

 _Ok, so I sort of fell out of my body before, so I should… fall back in. But then I won't be able to stay alive, I might for a minute, but my body is dead. So, I heal myself… Can you heal a dead body? Can I use magic when I'm like this? I'll have to heal my body before I get back in, or I won't have enough strength._

The rational side of Merlin's brain told him this was ridiculous and impossible. _Well, I have just spent the last few hours chatting with_ _ **Death,**_ _so it is worth a try._

Merlin moved to the other side of the stone table, opposite Arthur. He put both of his hands on top of the bandaged wound in his torso.

"* **Lâcnung dêadlic snîðung. Fuldôn dôð swât dôð**." Merlin felt magic swirl around the wound, but it wasn't as strong as it should have been. " **Lâcnung dôð dêadlic snîðung! Fuldôn dôð swât!** " He chanted louder. The effect was the same, he couldn't move the bandages to inspect the wound in this form. He just hoped it was enough.

"I hope you give me a pay raise for this, Arthur." He mumbled, he sat himself on the edge of the table, lay back and slipped inside of his body.

It was the weirdest sensation Merlin had ever felt, it was like he was being absorbed into his own skin. Slowly, feeling returned and he could twitch his fingers. Then the pain returned and he gasped loudly.

Arthur, who had been crying into Merlin's shoulder, jumped at the sudden noise.

Merlin was in too much pain and shock to really realise the king was there.

"It worked…" he gasped breathlessly, sitting up slowly. He put a hand to his painful side and pulled of the bandages to reveal a half-healed wound. "Well, it will have to do."

"Merlin… WHAT THE HELL?!" Arthur shouted loudly, gaining Merlin's attention. The king still had tears running down his face. He was standing a foot away from Merlin, a look of shock and disbelief on his face.

"Hello, Arthur." Chimed Merlin. The blonde swayed on his feet and looked white as a sheet. Merlin swung his legs over the side of the table and reached out to steady Arthur.

"Arthur? Are you down here?" Gwen's voice shouted and Merlin heard footsteps coming down the stairs. The king was still staring transfixed at Merlin, who was still holding onto the man's shoulders.

Gwen's silhouette appeared in the door way, "Arth- oh my God!" Gwen's hands came to her heart at the sight of Merlin.

"Guinevere, whatever's the matter?" asked Gaius as he made his way down the stairs. He too halted at the foot of the steps. But instead of shock, a huge smile spread across his face. "Oh, my boy. I knew you weren't gone, or at least wouldn't be for long." The old man made his way over and embraced his ward, who returned the gesture.

"It seems you're the only one who had such faith in me." Merlin looked pointedly towards the still shocked couple.

"Well, they only just found out about your powers so you cannot blame them." Gaius laughed.

"It's really you?" Gwen breathed. Merlin nodded. Suddenly the curly haired woman was hugging him so hard he thought he might burst. "Don't you ever do that again!" she sobbed.

"Ok, I promise. Could you let go now please?" he gasped in pain. Gwen stopped immediately.

"How did you do it?" asked Gaius.

"Well, I sort of woke up in your chambers and I was this ghost thingy and none of you could see me."

"A Shadow?" interjected Gaius.

"Yeah that. And then I spoke to this man and we saw you telling these two about my magic." He gestured towards Arthur and Gwen. "Then we followed Arthur down here and the man left, told me to 'use my initiative' to get back in my body. I healed the wound as best I could but it didn't really work." Merlin lifted his tunic to show the wound. "But it was enough and then I just… _slipped_ into my body."

"How are you feeling?" Gaius asked, looking worried.

"Not so bad,"

Before Merlin knew what was happening a fist connected with his face, causing him to lose his balance. It was so unexpected that everyone was silent for a moment.

"Arthur!" Gwen cried, attempting to restrain her husband.

"Merlin!" Gaius shouted and crouched next to Merlin.

"Don't you dare ever do anything dangerous again! You are never leaving this castle! We were planning your bloody funeral!" Arthur shouted, his face red with rage.

Gaius helped Merlin to his feet. He had fallen onto his injured side, which had increased the pain somewhat.

Merlin winced,"I… I'm sorry Arthur…"

"No," said the king, his tone softer. " _I'm_ sorry." Gwen released her grip on Arthur's arm and he rushed forward and wrapped his arms around his best friend. "I'm so sorry…" he whispered into Merlin's ear.

"Me too."

The four of them made their way back to Gaius' chambers, Arthur helping Merlin with an arm around him.

Gwen left to inform the knights of the news once they reached their destination. Gaius treated Merlin's wound and Arthur asked so many questions Merlin was overwhelmed, but he answered them all honestly. They spoke of magic and death until four knights ran into the chambers, almost knocking the door off its hinges. After they had all embraced the warlock and ruffled his hair, Gaius asked Arthur to help Merlin to his room while promising the knights that _he_ would explain how Merlin was alive again as best he could.

Merlin settled himself into his bed and looked at Arthur. "Thank you." He said quietly.

"What for?"

"For not getting angry that I have magic." Merlin replied.

"Why would I be angry? Everything makes sense now." Arthur spoke softly, "I understand why you didn't tell me, I would have done the same… and now I know that it is me who owes you thanks. Thank you for protecting me and guiding me to be a mighty king." he smiled.

"It's not the Golden Age yet," Merlin laughed.

"It will be soon, my friend. Now get some rest…just promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"Stay alive." Merlin could tell from his tone that it wasn't a request; it was an order.

"I will, for a long while yet."

* * *

 **Death watched as the two boys talked. All was right in Camelot. Emrys had returned to protect them, sorcery would soon be made legal again and Merlin's friends were already planning a feast to celebrate Merlin being alive once more. But most importantly, the best friends had been reunited. Arthur had his little brother back and he was never going to let anything happen to him ever again.**

A/N So, here we are, the end of the story. I really hoped that you enjoyed it and weren't disappointed about how it turned out, also sorry for the long wait for these last few chapters, everything got a bit hectic. Thank you for all the favourites, follows and reviews and let me know if you want a sequel!

*The spell Merlin used roughly translates to "Heal the wound. Replenish the blood" although I know it makes no sense at all!

Just I reminder that I still don't own Merlin, unfortunately.


End file.
